


Kaisoo Drabbles

by nan_molla



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan_molla/pseuds/nan_molla
Summary: Drabbles to bring more Kaisoo goodness into the world





	1. Pretty Bald Heads Deserve to be Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin wants to kiss Kyungsoo's pretty shaved head  
> Based off of this post http://oh-yehet-galaxy.tumblr.com/post/168838396037/please

“Stop.”

“I said stop.”

“Knock it off.”

“Jongin, I said quit doing that!”

Kyungsoo whips around to scold his boyfriend, who now is looking at the ground, hands in pockets with a pout on his face.

“I don’t see the problem,” Jongin responds, finally meeting Kyungsoo’s glare.

Kyungsoo sighs in response, “The problem is that you have been kissing the back of my head since we left the building and people have been staring at us all through the quad.”

When Jongin came to pick Kyungsoo up from his class outside of the English building, he mentioned that he really wanted to kiss Kyungsoo’s head. Then the taller proceeded to do for the next five minutes, walking behind his boyfriend, repeatedly kissing the back of Kyungsoo’s shaved head.

Continuing to look at the shorter male with puppy dog eyes, Jongin whined out, “But people stare at us anyway, no matter what, I just wanted to give them a show.”

“Its not my fault that people stare, Mr. I-got-a-gold-medal-at-only-eighteen.”

“And its not my fault that I'm gifted at figure skating, but you’re my little solider! Plus, your shaved head is pretty.” Jongin reasons, causing Kyungsoo to grumble that bald heads aren’t pretty.

“And I have to show my love for you somehow! And they probably appreciate this more than us making out like that other couple under the tree.”

Kyungsoo followed where Jongin’s finger was pointing, directly to a couple being a bit too handsy in public at one in the afternoon on Tuesday. Squinting, the older male thinks he recognizes one of the boys from his chemistry class that always lights himself on fire, Chan something he thinks.

While Kyungsoo begins to contemplate the fact the boy who sits two lab tables away is seriously into voyeurism, Jongin takes it as the perfect opportunity to steal another kiss on his boyfriend’s shaved head, only to be greeted by another glare.

“Its weird, and it tickles.”

Jongin smiles with glee as his boyfriend resigns to take his hand and starts to drag him towards the cafeteria for food, while Kyungsoo grumbles underneath his breath about returning to the military so he doesn’t have to put up with this torture.


	2. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongin doesn't want to be forgotten

There wasn’t anything overly special about Kim Jongin, or at least, that’s what he believed. He didn’t see himself as handsome, but didn’t consider himself unattractive. He always got decent grades in school, enough above passing to raise no alarm about the possibility of failing, but not high enough to earn any accolades. Never picked first for sports teams or group projects, but never bearing the shame of being chosen last. He participated in a couple of extracurricular activities, but never possessing any great talents, never a thought to become captain or president of anything, not to his groupmates or himself. 

Kim Jongin was mediocre, plain and simple.

But Kim Jongin was not content with just being middle of the road.

Unassuming, no one that met Kim Jongin would think that he dreamed beyond the unexceptional life everyone seemed to be laying out for him, even his parents. Kim Jongin not only saw the stars, but what also laid beyond them. He saw greatness, achievement, but most importantly, remembrance. The thing that Kim Jongin feared the most was being forgotten, that once he died and once his children died that all memory of him too would also vanish. Kim Jongin wanted to be somebody worthy enough to be remembered for generations to come, not necessarily by the whole world, but by enough people to leave a small sort of legacy.

The only thing was, Kim Jongin didn’t know how to make that happen.

Thankfully for Kim Jongin, he graduated high school two months ago and will be starting university in a couple weeks. He’s been thinking about his university life even before being accepted, and is determined to completely change his image. Kim Jongin started hitting the gym once he got his diploma and gained employment at a small family restaurant near by where he works out to earn spending money for university. While still undecided about his major, Kim Jongin made it a goal to finish at least a book a week during his summer vacation to learn more about various topics that he never got a chance to cover during his high school days. His parents and friends still unassuming about any changes that Kim Jongin has been making to himself since the summer started, not that they ever paid much mind to him to begin with. He’s even joined a few online groups for freshman at his new university and has already gotten to know a handful of students from various parts of both Seoul and South Korea.

Nothing has excited him more than starting university. His chosen school is on the complete opposite end of Seoul, making his commute inconvenient enough to live on campus and giving himself a decent excuse to not visit home as often as his sisters do. Kim Jongin is ready to put the past behind him and begin an entirely new chapter of his life, with an entirely new version of himself to go along with it.

However, there is a voice at the back of Kim Jongin’s mind that keeps him up at night. It goads him and taunts him that no matter how much preparation and determination he has, university will not change a single thing. That he will be the same mediocre Kim Jongin, that he will still be just the middle of the road, that Kim Jongin will be forgettable.

Its thoughts like these that break Kim Jongin. Its what makes him cry, more frequently as the move-in date approaches. That all of his hope and his dreams for a better future all rest on a precariously hanging thread that can break at a moments notice. It’s a horribly risk move on his part, he knows, that’s why he didn’t tell anyone his plans, why he didn’t ask for anyone’s help. He assumed that they would laugh in his face, saying that its impossible to become a completely different person just by working out and reading some books.

Kim Jongin is afraid he can’t change.

Time is not stagnant, and so the date that Kim Jongin has been eagerly anticipating and dreading has arrived. 

Starting today, Kim Jongin will be moving in into his campus dorm. When he officially moved in a few hours ago, his roommate still hadn’t arrived, and was still absent when Kim Jongin said his goodbyes to his parents, not a tear being shed. It wasn’t until later into the evening, after returning from dinner in the school cafeteria with a few floormates that he finally met his roommate.

In his eyes, the most attractive student that attends his university was sitting on the ground sorting clothes when Kim Jongin opened the door. Giving a heart-shaped smile, he quickly stood up, extending a hand in greeting.

“Hi, sorry for the mess! Traffic across the Gangnam bridge was horrible, so I just arrived an hour ago. My name’s Do Kyungsoo, it looks like you’re stuck with me for a roommate.”

Kim Jongin offers a smile and waves him off, toeing off his shoes to make his way to sit down on his bed. “No trouble at all, take your time. It took me a couple of hours just to figure out where to put all of my clothes. I took the top half of the shoe rack, I hope you don’t mind.”

With a laugh Kyungsoo replies, “No problem at all, especially since you’re taller. You can probably take the top half of everything.” The pair of new roommates exchange small conversation for a while with Kyungsoo sorting his items and Kim Jongin scrolling through his course syllabi.

Its not until an hour or so later that Kyungsoo suddenly perks up, the room having grown quiet some time ago.

“Oh my God, I completely forgot to ask. This is so awkward.” Kim Jongin looking up confused, not knowing what Kyungsoo was talking about. “I’m sorry, but, like, what’s your name?”

Kim Jongin simply laughs, easing the tension. “My name’s Kim Jongin, but you can just call me Kai.”

“Kai” Kyungsoo echoes back, smiling small to himself, “That’s a bit of a unique name for a Korean. Nice to meet you Kai. I hope we get along well this semester.”

Time is not stagnant, and neither are people. Maybe Kim Jongin is unforgettable, but Kai certainly won’t be.


End file.
